Between electricity and skirts
by Slamie Evans
Summary: Porque Jirou es ruda, violenta y poco femenina. Pero aún así es la chica que le gusta a Kaminari, y él está bien con eso. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON


**ADVERTENCIA:** _El siguiente relato contiene escenas explícitas no recomendadas para menores de dieciocho años y/o personas sensibles. Todos sabemos que estas advertencias nos la pasamos por el forro, pero que conste que he avisado. Así que si no sabes como se hacen esos cachorritos tan monos te aconsejo que des media vuelta._

* * *

Porque Jirou Kyouka no parece en absoluto una chica. Es ruda, violenta, mal hablada, tiene curvas poco definidas y es de todo menos femenina. Ella es como un tío con falda. Ella es amiga de Kaminari Denki (y la chica que le gusta), porque resulta más fácil ser amigo de una chica así. Porque nadie se fija en ella de esa forma y Denki puede respirar tranquilo.

Pero entonces (entonces) llega el festival deportivo —el dichoso festival deportivo— y ella se presenta en el campo meneando las caderas bajo un llamativo traje de animadora (por su maldita culpa). Y a Denki se le escapa la electricidad por los poros. Se le escapa porque los celos le están comiendo por dentro, devorando cada rincón de él sin tregua alguna.

Porque en esos momentos le importa un rábano la cantidad de piel que estén mostrando las demás (allá ellas con su dignidad), pero Kyouka no. Kyouka no.

—¡Denki! —exclamó en un susurro alarmado— ¡Denki, para!

Él pasó por alto la orden, dando un paso adelante y presionándola aún más contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Jirou arrugó la chaqueta azul de él a la altura de sus hombros, donde sus manos permanecían estáticas en un vano intento pasado de alejarlo de ella.

Su lengua se paseaba por el cuello femenino, descarada, y Kyouka mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes, sin saber si estaba sonrojada o era producto del cruel bochorno que recorría su cuerpo.

—¡Denki, para joder! —gruñó, empleando más fuerza y logrando al fin que el se alejara lo suficiente como para poder respirar con mayor comodidad.

Kyouka jadeó, tratando de estabilizar su respiración acelerada y calmar el desbocado latir de su corazón que amenazaba con romperle varias costillas. Kaminari aprisionó las muñecas de ella que aún permanecían aferradas a su chaqueta y las alejó de su cuerpo, buscando volver a acercarse a ella casi con desesperación tiñendo sus movimientos. Estampó bruscamente sus labios contra los femeninos, ahogando un gemino de molestia que luchaba por salir de la boca de Jirou, y con lentitud pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, consiguiendo que relajara sus labios fruncidos y aprovechó el momento para encerrar su labio entre sus dientes, mordiéndola suavemente. Cambió sus dientes por sus propios labios, besándola con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella seguía allí, con él.

A pesar de sus quejas, Jirou acabó por aceptar el beso e incluso corresponderlo, apresada por el calor que aquella situación y los estragos de ese remolino de emociones que crecía más y más, estaban provocando en su interior. Ella gimió contra sus labios y Denki sonrió, profundizando aún más el beso. Soltó sus muñecas y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Kyouka, pegándola a él como si quisiera fusionarse con ella en ese momento. Ella, resignada a intentar alejarlo, pasó sus manos por el cuello de él, hundiendo sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio de su nuca. Cansada de que él estuviera llevando la iniciativa, ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente antes de empujar su lengua contra la boca de él, sancándole una risa ahogada antes de permitirle introducir su lengua. La lengua de ella se encontró con la de él y ambos iniciaron una incansable batalla sin ganador, buscando someter al otro sin quererlo realmente, pues ellos mismos ya se sentían dominados.

Sus labios se separaron al fin con un jadeo, una sonrisa avergonzada de ella y una mirada seria de él. Kyouka juntó su frente con la de Kaminari, quien había cerrado los ojos mientras regulaba su respiración.

—¿Se puede saber que bicho te ha picado tan de repente, idiota? —Ella rió por lo bajo, dejando a a Denki bajo el hechizo que las invisibles notas en su risa causaban en él.

Él abrió suavemente los ojos, mirándola. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajada agitado contra el de él y sus dedos jugaban con las llamativas hebras de su cabello. Sus ojos oscuros, negros como la noche, lo miraban. A él, lo miraban a él y a nadie más que a él.

Kyouka alzó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Porque eres hermosa.

Él habló con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si el condenado no fuera lo suficientemente consciente del revoltijo de vergüenza que era capaz de causar en ella. Pero sí que lo era, y lo disfrutaba. Lo disfrutaba demasiado para ser real o si quiera, sano.

Ella apartó la mirada, con las mejillas y las orejas ardiendo como si estuviera en mitad de un incendio, acorralada por un fuego abrasador que buscaba incinerarla hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas de quien una vez fue Jirou Kyouka. Él sonrió levemente y sus manos —que la mantenían junto a él apresándola con fuerza de la cintura como si ella fuese a escurrirse de sus brazos en algún momento— comenzaron a moverse casi con urgencia, como si desease dejar una marca de ellas por todo el cuerpo femenino. Llenarla de marcas que le recordaran constantemente que ella era suya. Tanto a ella, como a él.

Porque no había necesidad de negar algo tan evidente como el hecho de que él ya era completa y absolutamente suyo.

Sus dedos fríos —o quizás era que, al contraste con la sensación ardiente en la piel de Jirou, los dedos de él se sentían fríos como el mismo hielo. Aunque el hielo también puede quemar, y Jirou no pensaba que su piel pudiera arder más— se pasearon por la piel desnuda de su espalda que el uniforme de animadora dejaba al descubierto, acariciando su columna vertebral. Jirou se retorció en un escalofrío y la electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, aun cuando Kaminari no había usado sus poderes. Aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitara. Él era electricidad pura y Jirou estaba jodidamente consciente de él, de su presencia, y de la forma en la que ella no podía si quiera pensar en resistirse realmente a Denki, por mucho que eso lastimara su orgullo.

Tampoco es como si su orgullo importara mucho en momentos como ese, en los que él volvía a pasear su lengua por el largo y níveo cuello, mientras su otra mano descendía desde su cintura, y Jirou daba un saltito nervioso cuando sintió su mano bajar cada vez más.

—¡Denki! —acusó— Estate quieto.

Y aunque ya era tarde para ello y Kyouka lo sabía, necesitaba sentirse mejor con ella misma al haber por lo menos intentado (sin real convicción) detener a su... ¿Su qué? Su novio, no. Su amigo, tampoco. Su compañero de clase, menos aún. Y Jirou se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento, ella había estado bien con ese "no ser nada" extraño que ambos tenían.

Él volvía a hacer oídos sordos a sus reclamos y continuaba presionándola contra él, tratando de abarcar todo su cuerpo con sus manos, de tenerla cerca el mayor tiempo posible. Ella suspiró y agarró con fuerza dos mechones del cabello rubio, jalando con fuerza, obligando a Denki a alejar su rostro de su piel (aunque realmente ninguno de los dos quisiera aquello) y mirarle.

—Denki, escucha —sonrió levemente—. Soy yo, soy Kyouka —Miró sus brillantes ojos ámbar, que la hacían sentirse tan malditamente intimidada, a pesar de que él solo fuera un idiota sin remedio—. ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

Kaminari la miró en silencio, sopesando su respuesta.

¿Decírselo? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba celoso hasta las trancas sin motivo alguno dado que ellos no son realmente nada más allá de besos y demás cosas fortuitas e informales? No es como si estuviera loco. Aunque quizás si lo estaba por ella, estaba loco por Jirou Kyouka. Pero las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente peliagudas como para empeorarlas.

—No me pasa nada Kyouka. No se de que hablas.

—Ya, a otro perro con ese hueso —frunció el ceño y Kaminari no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que ella se veía malditamente hermosa—. Denki... —Su tono de advertencia hizo lo hizo reír.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero decírtelo, Kyouka? —Él pronunció su nombre en un susurro, demasiado cerca de su rostro nuevamente, y ella lo maldijo una y mil veces en su interior.

Negro y ámbar se enzarzaron en una lucha de miradas sin cuartel. Jirou era música y Kaminari electricidad. Estaban bien con eso. Se compenetraban de alguna forma extraña que no terminaban de entender pero que ambos habían acabado aceptando y amando a su manera. Pero Jirou no iba a dejarse vencer esa vez.

—Vamos Denki... —Y tragando todo su orgullo de una vez, Jirou llevó sus manos de vuelta a la nuca de Kaminari, jugando suavemente con las hebra rubias.

Acercó su rostro al del chico, sin perder el contacto visual, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Sus alientos se mezclaban y la electricidad los recorría a ambos.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme, Kyouka? —rió él, sin perder detalle de la mirada de ella.

—¿Funciona?

—No de la manera en la que tu quieres. —suspiró antes de cortar la poca distancia entre ellos y volver a besarla.

Kyouka protestó y golpeó sin convicción los hombros de Kaminari con sus puños. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza en molestia. Él se estaba riendo de ella.

—¡Eso es trampa! —protesto contra sus labios y sintió a Denki alzar los hombros en respuesta mientras sonreía, deslizando ambas manos hasta el trasero de Jirou y ella gimió en protesta. Se vio alzada del suelo en un segundo y rió cuando el beso terminó y Kaminari sopló suavemente sobre su cuello, causándole cosquillas, antes de depositar un casto beso sobre la zona y volver su mirada nuevamente a Kyouka, quien envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cintura masculina, sujetándose de él.

Kaminari se recriminó interiormente. ¿Por qué no podía negarle nada a Jirou durante más de unos minutos?

—Si te lo digo... —comenzó, sonriendo— ¿Qué gano a cambio?

Kyouka alzó una ceja ante la sonrisa todo glamour de Kaminari.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

—Básicamente, sí. —Denki rodó los ojos, aún sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Sabes que eres un idiota?

—Sí —admitió—. Y también se que me amas aunque no lo admitas. —Acercó su rostro al de ella, juntando sus narices.

—No confundas urgencia romántica con amor. —apuntó Kyouka, divertida.

—¿Así que solo me quieres para tu urgencia romántica? Eres cruel Kyouka.

Él se deshizo en un puchero y ella rió suavemente, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él y apretando con suavidad, ocasionando que su rostro formara una graciosa expresión y Jirou se riera con fuerza. Y a Kaminari no le importaba en absoluto que ella se riera de él.

—Esta bien —Kyouka logró recomponerse de la risa—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Vas a ceder? —Denki alzó una ceja— Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Cállate y dímelo antes de que me arrepienta. —gruñó ella.

—¿Pero no querías que me callase?

—Denki...

—Vale, vale...

Él dio un suave beso sobre sus labios, escuchándola reír. Amaba escucharla, pero sobre todo, hacerla reír. Él quería que ella riera, que sonriera, que se divirtiera. Él quería que ella fuera feliz aunque él fuera, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el objetivo de sus burlas.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Kyouka.

Y Denki sonrió cuando la idea de lo que quería cruzó por su mente.

—Volverás a ponerte el traje de animadora —Jirou iba a protestar pero él no la dejó—. Para mi. Solo para mi.

Una de sus manos abandonó su trasero para pasearse por su muslo descubierto, deslizando la falda hacia arriba en el proceso.

—¿Eso es todo? —Ella alzó una ceja, a sabiendas de que la respuesta era negativa.

—Te pondrás el traje de animadora para mi... —repitió, acercándose a su rostro, rozando sus labios con los de ella— Y me vas a dejar disfrutarlo. Cuanto quiera. —susurró, dando castos besos sobre los labios femeninos.

—¿Solo piensas en eso, Denki? —gruñó en indignación, mordiéndose la mejilla y frunciendo los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Quizás no eran oficialmente nada, pero esa relación que tenían era más que suficiente por el momento. Él estaba con ella, la miraba, la tocaba, la besaba... Y eso era mucho mejor que nada. Técnicamente eran novios informales. Sí, quizás ese era el término adecuado. Ellos eran novios informales. Kaminari era su novio informal.

Comenzó a reír de la nada y Denki la miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Tan patético soy? —La voz de él la devolvió a le realidad y Kyouka negó suavemente con la cabeza, tomándolo de las mejillas y acercando su rostro a él, besándolo.

—Denki —Se separó de él, dando un último beso casto sobre sus labios—, ¿Podemos empezar ya? Tenemos que volver con los demás.

—A la orden. —exclamó, sonriente mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a sus labios, besándola con fuerza.

Llevó sus manos a su cadera, acariciándola con los pulgares, tocándola directamente piel con piel y regocijándose en lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre sus manos. Subió las manos en una caricia constante, hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta del traje y jugar con el borde de esta, metiendo la punta de sus dedos bajo esta, rozando el sujetador de Kyouka antes de alzarle la camiseta, dejándolo al descubierto para él.

Kaminari se pegó a ella, acariciando la piel expuesta ante él mientras su lengua recorría el cuello y la clavícula de la chica. Una de sus manos subió descarada en una caricia electrizante hasta cubrir uno de los pechos de Jirou sobre el sujetador oscuro, sacándole un jadeo.

Kaminari sonrió levemente, recordando todos los problemas que tuvo la primera vez que quiso hacer eso. Pasando por su propia vergüenza, la de ella y su estúpido complejo con su cuerpo. Y aún Denki no logra entender que tiene de malo. Ella era pequeña y delgada, él no podría pensar en otro cuerpo para ella. Jirou era hermosa tal y como era, porque ella era Kyouka. Simplemente eso la hacía la persona más hermosa en el mundo para Denki.

Él apretó suavemente su pecho, con delicadeza, mientras su lengua abandonaba su clavícula y alcanzaba su pecho, dando húmedos besos sobre su suave piel. Jirou deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Denki, acercándose al cierre de la chaqueta de Kaminari, bajando la cremallera y arrastrándola por los hombros de él, obligándole a alejar sus manos de ella temporalmente para poder quitársela, dejándolo con la fina camiseta oscura. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo esta, acariciando con sus uñas el abdomen del chico, quien gruñó suavemente contra su piel. Jirou acercó su rostro al cuello de Denki, dando suaves besos y mordidas en la zona. Mientras, sus manos abandonaron la piel de Kaminari, dejándole una desagradable sensación de quemazón donde antes habían estado las suaves manos femeninas, deseando de nuevo su toque. Jirou agarró el elástico de los pantalones de Kaminari, tirando hacia delante, acercando sus caderas más a ella y le obligó a alzar el rostro, depositando suaves besos en sus labios mientras volvía a meter las manos bajo la camisa de él, acariciando sus pectorales y una de ellas bajaba hacia su abdomen, mientras en sus labios comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa coqueta que a Denki le dio mala espina.

Kyouka intensificó el beso y Kaminari se dejó hacer, notando con expectación como ella continuaba bajando su mano en una cruel caricia que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. La punta de los dedos de ella desaparecieron bajo la tela del pantalón y Denki mordió el labio de Jirou cuando sintió como su mano se escondía bajo la tela de sus boxers, arrancando un gemido ronco de su garganta cuando los largos y suaves dedos de Kyouka se cerraron en torno a su creciente erección.

Kaminari empujó su lengua contra la boca de ella, obligándola a dejarla entrar, iniciando una nueva lucha contra la de ella. Jirou apretó suavemente el miembro de él con su mano y Kaminari gruñó en respuesta, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante, buscando más fricción. Las manos de Denki se pasearon por la cintura desnuda de Jirou, no dispuesto a dejarse dominar por ella (no más de lo que ya lo estaba). Llevó sus manos a sus muslos desnudos, acariciándolos.

—No juegues conmigo, Kyouka. —susurró contra los labios de ella antes de separarse, buscando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Con una de sus manos agarró la muñeca de Jirou con delicadeza, sacándola de sus pantalones. Pegó sus caderas directamente con las de ella, buscando que sus sexos se rozasen aun sobre la ropa. Jirou gimió e hizo una mueca de falsa molestia ante la sonrisa inocente de Kaminari, llevando sus manos al cuello masculino, entrelazando sus dedos tras este.

—¿Quién está jugando con quién? —preguntó ella, notando divertida como una de las manos que Kaminari mantenía en su pierna comenzaba a avanzar con descaro, escondiéndose bajo la tela de la falda y tocando el borde de la ropa interior de Jirou, jugando con él antes de continuar avanzando hasta meter la mano entre las caderas de ambos, arrancando sin piedad suspiros y pequeños gemidos de placer de la boca de la chica.

—Tú, desde luego —acusó él, dejando de acariciar momentáneamente a la chica para poder meter su mano bajo su ropa interior, tocándola directamente. Kyouka arqueó su espalda al compás de un suave gemido, pegándose más contra Denki y haciendo mayor presión en el agarre de sus piernas. Lo quería cerca, muy cerca—. Kyouka, no puedo más. —susurró en su oído antes de lamerlo despacio, arrancando un nuevo gemido a la chica.

Kaminari apartó su mano de ella y Kyouka se removió en protesta. Denki sonrió, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Kyouka frunció la boca y volvió a llevar sus manos al elástico de los pantalones del rubio, tirando hacia abajo junto con la ropa interior, dejando su erección libre de la presión de la ropa y él suspiró aliviado.

—Mierda —gruñó Kaminari de repente, tirando toda la emoción y expectativa del momento por el retrete. Kyouka lo miró y él cruzó miradas con ella, frustrado—. No tengo protección.

Kyouka bufó.

—Eso no pasaría si pensaras con el cerebro en vez de con el pene —Kaminari apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Kyouka. Eso no podía estar pasando ahora—. Pero, por suerte para ti, yo si que pienso —Denki alzó la cabeza rápidamente, mirando los oscuros ojos de la chica en incomprensión—. ¿Sabías que hay una oferta de píldoras anticonceptivas en la farmacia del centro? —Lo miró, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando su triunfo.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente genial, Kyouka? —preguntó serio, mirándola con una profunda admiración que la hizo reír— Me pones cuando piensas en que tendremos sexo. —sonrió de lado, acercando su rostro al de ella, rozando sus narices.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró, divertida.

—Y tu me quitas las ganas cuando dices estupideces. —acusó.

Él rió despacio y ella también.

—Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada a eso. —sonrió, terminando de acortar la distancia con un beso, deslizando una de sus manos hacia el trasero femenino mientras la otra volvía al elástico de su ropa interior, apartándolo hacia un lado. Juntó sus caderas con las de ella y jadeó cuando sus intimidades se tocaron directamente.

Kyouka se agarró a sus hombros, arrugando la camiseta oscura entre sus dedos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Kaminari besara su cuello al tiempo que comenzaba a entrar en ella lentamente, disfrutando la sensación indescriptible de tener a Kyouka entre sus brazos sin que ella se resistiera, de estar haciéndole el amor realmente, y no en otro de esos malditos sueños. Cuando estuvo totalmente unido a ella, sintió las uñas femeninas clavarse en su piel, mezclando el placer con el dolor en un remolino extraño e irresistible. Con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez, comenzó a moverse despacio en un vaivén que los enloquecía a ambos, arrastrándolos a un callejón sin salida.

Kaminari pasó su lengua, por la longitud del cuello de Jirou, notando como la piel bajo él vibraba ante cada gemido que escapaba de la garganta femenina. Sonidos de placer mezclados unos con otros sin comienzo ni fin que lo enloquecían cada vez más. Él quería hacerle el amor a Kyouka una y otra vez, hasta descoyuntarle todos los huesos y que ella le rogara por que él la arreglara de nuevo.

—Denki —Ella gimió su nombre, deslizando sus manos hacia la nuca del chico en una prolongada caricia—. Más rápido...

Él la besó suavemente, cediendo a la petición de ella y aumentando el ritmo en aquel sincronizado y placentero baile en el que las caderas de ambos buscaban encontrarse sin cesar.

Kyouka correspondió el beso, sintiendo, ahora ardiendo como el mismo fuego, las manos de él acariciar su muslo y su cintura, y ella quería que él la tocara mucho más allá de su cuerpo. Ella quería que él tocara su corazón, quería que él fuera capaz de apreciar lo rápido que latía por tenerle cerca. Y ese pensamiento la asustó. La asustó y la tranquilizó al mismo tiempo.

Una de las manos de Kaminari subió de nuevo hacia sus pechos alzando el sujetador para dejar vía libre a su boca, su lengua y sus besos, que buscaban recorrerla entera sin vergüenza alguna. Ella gimió más fuerte y hundió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, apretándolo contra su pecho, como si buscara tenerlo ahí, con ella, para siempre.

El vaivén de caderas continuaba frenético, las manos de Jirou habían abandonado su cabello para pasearse hambrientas por su espalda, arañando sobre la ropa. Kaminari paseaba su lengua descarada por sus pechos, mordiendo y chupando con fuera. Ambos buscando amarse sin reparos ni límites.

Jirou tomó el rostro de Kaminari, apartándolo de sus pechos y estampó sus labios contra los de él, ahogando contra un profundo gemido de éxtasis que luchaba por salir de su boca. Las piernas le temblaban y agradecía que Kaminari la estuviera sosteniendo, pues estaba segura de que caería. Contrajo su vientre, tratando inútilmente de posponer ese molesto y placentero nudo que le estaba impidiendo respirar. La electricidad invisible recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo y ella explotó en mil estrellas en su propia galaxia, clavando con fuerza sus dedos en la espalda de Kaminari, acercándolo aún más a ella. Como si fuera realmente posible.

—Kyouka... —Él susurró su nombre contra sus labios en un gemido reprimido, y por alguna razón, Jirou se sintió morir allí mismo, derretida ante la simple musicalidad de su voz entonando su nombre.

Él hizo presión con sus dedos en su suave piel, temblaba.

—Te quiero, Kyouka. —susurró contra sus labios. Tan bajo que apenas se había podido escuchar él mismo. Pero así estaba bien, ella no necesitaba saberlo. Por lo menos no todavía.

Él la siguió en aquella explosión (como la seguiría siempre en todo y para todo) y jadeó con fuerza, dejándolos a ambos en un placentero silencio, con sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados y los estragos del orgasmo aún recorriendo sus cuerpos.

—Eso ha estado bien. —habló Kyouka. Su voz entrecortada por su respiración irregular.

—¿Bien? —Kaminari la miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo orgulloso— Ha sido fantástico.

Kyouka rió y acarició sus mejillas con cariño, acercándose a su rostro y depositando un pequeño beso sobre la nariz de él. Kaminari sonrió y llevó una de sus manos a cubrir la de Jirou, manteniéndola contra su piel.

—No sabía que eras del tipo celoso, Denki —habló ella tras unos segundos de silencio. Él la miró sin comprender—. Estabas celoso de que me miraran vestida de animadora, ¿A que sí? —Ella sonreía altanera y Kaminari pestañeó.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Te conozco mejor que a mi misma, Denki —rió—. Además no eres muy bueno disimulando. "Volverás a ponerte el traje de animadora. Para mi. Solo para mi" —rió, usando una voz ridícula para imitar al chico.

—Eres mala, Kyouka.

Y me vuelves loco.

—¿Yo? Pero si soy un cielo. —Ella sonrió, inocente.

—Además mi voz no es así. —infló las mejillas y ella rió.

Con cuidado, Denki salió de ella, dejándola con una delicadeza casi extrema de nuevo sobre sobre el suelo. Ella se acomodó el sujetador y el traje de nuevo, mientras Kaminari se colocaba correctamente los pantalones y buscaba la chaqueta de su uniforme deportivo.

Kaminari se acercó a ella y Jirou estiró sus manos, deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello de Kaminari, adecentándolo un poco.

—Te felicito, Denki —Por su sonrisa, Kaminari sabía que fuera lo que fuera que Kyouka iba a decir, no iba a ser precisamente un cumplido—, esta vez no me has electrocutado.

Denki bufó.

—¡Eso solo ha pasado una vez!

—Sí, en nuestra primera vez —Kyouka se puso de puntillas acercándose a su rostro—. Deberías agradecerme que te diera una segunda oportunidad.

—Oh vamos —La abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él—, tampoco es como si hubieras podido resistirte mucho tiempo. Estas loca por mi, Kyouka.

—Sí, bueno... Discutiremos eso en otra ocasión —rodó los ojos, divertida—. Ahora, ¿Puedo cambiarme ya?

—Por favor. —accedió Denki, dando un suave beso sobre la frente de Jirou y soltándola, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

Jirou rió y se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de Denki, quien comenzó a andar en dirección contraria, dispuesto a volver a las gradas.

—¡Denki! —Escuchó la voz de Kyouka llamarle y él se giró, encontrándola asomada por una esquina del pasillo— No hay nadie en el vestuario y necesito ayuda con el traje. —sonrió cómplice y Denki se mordió el labio, alzando una ceja.


End file.
